Venganza entre las sabanas
by Hinatane
Summary: AU. El arrogante y noble Usui Takumi se puso furioso al saber que una joven y bella mujer le había quitado lo que por derecho era suyo. Ahora le demostraria a esa descarada que no podía luchar contra el.
1. Fotografía

Todo estaba hecho. El funeral había terminado, los trámites estaban en orden y lo único que quedaba era marcharse del hotel y dirigirse al aeropuerto de Hong Kong. Antes de empezar el viaje, Ayuzawa Misaki fue al cementerio para llevar las últimas flores a la tumba de su marido.

—Supongo que esto es un adiós — dijo Misaki después de colocar las flores cuidadosamente. —Vendré a verte luego, supongo que después del viaje, pero no sé cuándo exactamente. Depende de lo que encuentre cuando llegue a Tokio.

Misaki miro la tumba de su marido y suspiro, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

—Adiós — susurró — siempre te llevare en mi corazón.

Habían estado tan unidos en espíritu que sentía que aun estaba con ella mientras el taxi la llevaba al aeropuerto y montaba el avión. Durante las horas en las que cruzo el océano, ella recordó cómo había surgido su extraño matrimonio.

Ella había dejado de desfilar en el punto más alto de su carrera, cansada de esa vida y con la intención de convertirse en una mujer de negocios. Había amasado una gran fortuna y sólo necesitaba invertirla. Pero ese fue un gran error, pronto descubrió la porquería de empresa en la que estaba apunto de invertir su dinero. Antes de firmar los cheques Antonio fue en su rescate, advirtiéndole, así se conocieron, cuando él la salvo del desastre.

Se habían hecho muy buenos amigos después de eso. Él pasaba de los setenta y ya le había comunicado que no viviría demasiado. Cuando le había pedido que se quedara con el hasta el final, ella acepto sin dudarlo, se habían casado en secreto y Misaki había querido a Antonio con todo su corazón, hasta el día que murió en sus brazos.

Antonio había hablado abiertamente de cuando ese momento llegara y de lo que le había previsto para ella, algo excesivo en opinión de Misaki.

—SERÁ castigada por lo que ha hecho. _¡_Voy a asegurarme de ello aunque me lleve lo que me queda de vida! — Grito un hombre de unos 25 años, cabello color rubio, lentes y ojos color verde, que vestía un elegante traje.

Usui Takumi le dirigió una última mirada de odio a la fotografía que tenía en la mano antes de retirar su silla e ir hacia la ventana con vista a la bahía de Tokio, donde el sol de la mañana era claro e iluminaba el cielo azul profundo, añadiendo resplandor a las diminutas olas que se reían y ondulaban a los barcos.

Se situaba junto a esa ventana todas las mañanas, saboreando la belleza de Tokio preparándose para afrontar el día que tenía por delante. Había dinero que ganar, críticas que silenciar y enemigos que vencer de una forma u otra.

Belleza. Esa idea le hizo volver a centrar su atención en la fotografía y salir de los recuerdos. La fotografía mostraba a una mujer, sencillamente hermosa, físicamente perfecta: de mediana estatura, esbelta y muy bien proporcionada. Cualquier hombre lo diría, ya que ese cuerpo no le pedía nada a nadie, parecía creado para complacer a los hombres.

Usui, bien preparado para juzgar al género femenino después de haber tenido a muchas de ellas desnudas en su cama, había estudiado a ésa en concreto con detenimiento antes de dejar que su odio estallara. Ahora estaba mirando de nuevo la imagen, estimando sus muchas maravillas y asistiendo como si lo que veía fuera exactamente lo que esperaba.

Pero sus fríos y hermosos rasgos masculinos no se suavizaron. Si acaso, se hicieron más severos mientras sus ojos verdes vagaban por la magnifica silueta que apenas quedaba cubierta por el diminuto bikini negro; esos pechos, esas piernas, ese trasero. Todo calculado, pensó. Cada centímetro había sido cuidadosamente tallado, todo planeado para inflamar el deseo masculino y proporcionarle a la dueña de ese cuerpo todo el dinero que quisiera. Y ahora ella tenía todo el dinero que había planeado conseguir. O eso creía.

Pero yo también puedo hacer cálculos— Pensó el—Como estás apunto de descubrir.

Después de heredar una de tantas empresas de su familia, Usui Takumi fue asesorado por su tío de edad avanzada llamado Antonio, gracias a el la empresa de Usui triunfo, pero a ese hombre se le conocía como un hombre que también le gusta pasarlo bien en compañía de mujeres que solo lo buscaban por conveniencia, su último "capricho" según Usui era la mujer que estaba en la fotografía, su detective privado había hecho un pésimo trabajo al tomar esa fotografía, la cara de esa mujer fue cubierta por el sol. Antonio se caso con esa mujer, la cual se aprovecho de Antonio y de su muy avanzada edad para en su debido tiempo, poder heredar su fortuna, dos semanas atrás recibió una notificación de que Antonio había fallecido y ahora, los abogado de la esposa de Antonio, lo habían llamado para decirle que ahora esa empresa ya no era solo de el, si no también de esa mujer que estaba apunto de llegar a reclamar lo que Usui ya consideraba como absolutamente suyo.


	2. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwaray y compañía. Sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Una disculpa si no coloque el Disclaimer en el capitulo pasado, porfavor disfruten de este AU.

El viaje fue agotador, cuando llegó a su destino, estaba dormida. Al salir del aeropuerto la esperaba un guardia enviado por el hotel y fue un alivio dejar que él se ocupara de todo.

Ayuzawa Misaki apenas fue consiente del viaje hasta el gran hotel illyria, donde la ayudaron a descender del taxi. Una vez en su dormitorio, le dio unos bocaditos a la comida que le tenían preparada antes de meterse a la cama y sumirse en un sueño profundo marcado por la diferencia de horarios. A medida que pasaban las horas su sueño se hacia más ligero y encontró que Antonio se encontraba en su sueño, mientras le recordaba una platica de hacia unos meses atrás.

— Es un hombre muy duro —dijo Antonio — siempre fui la oveja negra de la familia y no le gustaba que gastara mi dinero en mujeres y fiestas.

—Pero le aventajas más de cuarenta años —señalo Misaki, observando una fotografía — ¿No debería ser al revés?

—¡Ojalá! — exclamo Antonio—. Yo preferí enseñarlo bien para que el dirigiera la empresa para poder disfrutar la vida.

—¿ Y Usui no disfruta su vida? — Pregunto Misaki.

—Bueno… eso depende de lo que entiendas por disfrute. Ha podido tener a todas las mujeres que quisiera pero lo primero siempre ha sido dirigir la empresa. Creo que nosotros tenemos la culpa, cuando la familia se entero de sus existencia, lo educaron solo para seguir las ordenes de mi primo, que es el abuelo de Usui. — recordó Antonio.

La fotografía de Usui le mostraba a Misaki que el era guapo, con un rostro pasivo con un aire de misterio, que según le había dicho Antonio era lo que atraía a las mujeres.

—Todas piensan que ellas serán las que lo ablanden, pero ninguna lo ha hecho hasta el momento. — Antonio sonrió— Algún día te llevare a Tokio de vuelta lo prometo.

Ahora por fin estaba de regreso…

—Deberíamos haber venido juntos — le dijo a Antonio entre seños y con esas palabras se despertó.

Al principio no sabía dónde estaba. Después vio el alto techo pintado, elaboradamente decorado y el exótico mobiliario, salió de la cama y se vistió con una bata.

Una ducha le devolvió por completo la vida y ya estuvo lista para salir y explorarlo todo. Eligio una ropa casual. Peino su cabello. Después se levantó, arreglada y lista para no captar la atención de los demás.

Desayuno en el restaurant del hotel dándose un banquete,

Ése era uno de sus placeres de la vida, podía comer lo que quisiera sin engordar. Después de disfrutar al máximo, fue hacia el mostrador. El joven que había tras el mostrador le preguntó educadamente la razón por la cual visitaba Tokio.

—Me interesa una visita a las grandes empresas de Tokio— respondió Misaki. — Me gustaría visitar una en concreto, Tsubasa-Corp.

Una hora después, una limosina se detuvo junto al hotel y Misaki subió a bordo. Ahora Misaki iba llena de curiosidad por lo que descubriría. Si, tenia mucho sentido inspeccionar la propiedad de incógnito antes de enfrentar a Usui…

Nota de la Autora:

Quiero agradecer a los dos Reviews que recibí, en uno me pareció curioso que me comentara que en todos los demás fic Usui es sumamente cariñoso con Misaki, bueno en mi historia trato de mostrar es al Usui que hubiera sido si no conociera a Misaki, al que es frio con los demás y calculador nos vemos…


	3. Mi nombre es

Disclaimer: Los personajes conocidos son propiedad de Hiro Fujiwaray y compañía. Sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

Llegaron a Tsubasa-Corp al cabo de quince minutos. Jamás había estado en un sitio parecido. La exposición de objetos finos ya de por si lo suficientemente encantadora, pero detrás de todo eso estaba el diseño del lugar, se notaba la elegancia… todo la dejó embelesada.

Se situó a un lado de la recepción y se dio cuenta que un grupo de turistas estaban en una especie de visita guiada, entro junto con ellos haciendose pasar por una simple turista, una vez dentro se alejó de ellos disimuladamente; ahora estaba sola y podía pararse a ver lo que más le gustara, lo que la hizo sentirse como en otro universo, uno donde el arte más deslumbrante se practicaba con arte natural.

Finalmente pensó que debía reunirse con el grupo. Estaba abajo, en las escaleras, y para llegar hasta ellos tenía que pasar por delante de una puerta. La puerta estaba entre abierta y pudo ver a un hombre hablando por teléfono con un tono agresivo y enfadado. Pasó por delante siin que la viera y habría comenzado a bajar las escaleras si no se hubiera detenido en seco al escuchar su propio nombre.

— La señora Ayuzawa Misaki, supongo que así es como debemos llamarla, por mucho que deteste aceptarlo.

Lamentablemente Misaki retrocedió hasta que pudo volver a ver a ese hombre. Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero de pronto el se volvio esto hizo que Misaki diero un brusco salto hacia atrás. Takumi Usui… pensó cuando el se volvio, podía equivocarse, ya que sólo lo había visto en una vieja fotografía. Pero en lo que no se equivocaba era en lo que estaba escuchando.

— No sé por qué aun no ha llegado, He venido a Tsubasa-Corp para preguntar si alguien sabe algo de ella, pero todos juran que no ha estado aquí. — Aquel hombre seguia hablando por telefono.

Misaki se alegraba de haverse registrado como una turista en la recepción.

—No me preguntes qué le ha pasado a esa estúpida, aunque tampoco importaría si no fuera porque no me gusta que me hagan esperar. Cuando llegue estaré listo. Sé qué esperar, ella es una "señorita" astuta y aprovechada que se casó con mi tió para quitarle su dinero. A él pudo engañarlo, pero a mi no me engañará.— El hombre cambio su tono de voz — Y si cree que no sé qué clase de persona es está más equivocada todavía.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual Misaki entendió que al otro lado de la línea telefonica alguien intentaba hablar también… aunque no logró hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

—No es problema. No sabrá lo que valen sus acciones en la empresa y aceptará cualquier cosa que le ofresca. Si no, estara tan loca como para quedarse con las acciones, entonces la presionaré y acabaré comprandoselas por una miseria. — hubo otra pausa — Sí, eso es jugar sucio, es el modo de obtener buenos resultados y de una forma rapida. Luego te llamo.

Misaki se alejó rapidamente al darse cuenta de que el había terminado su llamada, se reunio con su grupo de turistas. Ahora se sentía furiosa. Había estado dispuesra a hacer un trato razonable, pero ese hombre no era razonable. Ni siquiera era un hombre civilizado y su comportamiiento resultaba insoportale,

— "Si cree que no sé qué clase de persona es…"

Esas palabras ardían en su mente. _"Yo te diré que clase de persona soy",_ pensó. _" soy la clase de persona que no tolera un comportamiento como el tuyo, la clase de persona que te podría un ojo morado y distrutaría haciéndolo, disfrutaré de una buena pelea…"_

Cuando Misaki salió de sus pensamientos fue porque escucho la voz del Guia.

—Llegamos al final de la visita, pero antes de irse, porfavor acepten un pequeño refrigerio. Por aquí.

El guia los llevó hasta una sala donde había una mesa larga con pasteles, vino y agua mineral y comenzó a servirles. Cuando el guia estaba dandole un plato con pastel a Misaki, el guia alzó la vista bruscamente, alterado por alguien que acababa de entrar a la habitación y que lo llamaba.

—Perdona que te moleste Makoto, ¿ pero sabes dónde está stuart?

Misaki entonces reconoció el nombre. Makoto Kastura había sido el administrador de Antonio durante años.

—Ha salido —Dijo Makoto—, esta entrevistando a las candidatas para el puesto de secretaria y de guia, es increible como puedes despedir a tanta gente en un dia Takumi, si no fueramos amigos, no te ayudaría con esto.

—Está bien Makoto, no me sermones, soló esperaré a Stuart aquí.

Era él, el hombre que había visto en el despacho, y ahora no tenía dudas de que se trataba de Usui Takumi.

Misaki se quedó atrás y tuvo la oportunidad de observer a su enemigo sin ser vista.

Daba muestras de ser un digno oponente, eso tenía que admitirlo, Usui era alto, mediria másde un metro ochenta, tenía pelo rubio y los ojos color verde. Misaki se preguntó si iria al gimnasio. Su rostro tenía dos caras; una sensual, oculta bajo la superficie, y otra de rígido autocontrol.

Derrepente Usui comenzó a charlar con los turistas. Cuando él se fijo en ella, se quedó callado brevemente, en un instante, Misaki decidió cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

"_¿ Por qué no divertirse un poco?"_ Misaki pensó mientras sonreia. Así, llevada por un perverso impulso, le dirigió una sonria seductora.

—¿Le apetece una copa de vino? —le preguntó Usui mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Gracias.

Le sirvió él mismo una copa de vino y se situó a su lado. Usui no tenía idea de que ella era el enemigo al que estaba tan seguro de poder vencer.

"Descarado" Pensó Misaki, mientras Usui la examinaba de los pies a la cabeza. Él la estaba evaluándola, observando si ella seria una buena inversión de su tiempo.

Misaki no era engreída, después de trabajar en el caffe maid cuando estaba en la ecuela y luego de pagar sus estudios universitarios modelando ella sabia que era bella, pero le resultaba indignate. Luego de habver oído los comentarios de Usui mientras el hablaba por telefono.

Ella tambien le habia declarado la guerra después de eso, aunque Usui no lo supiera.

—Es una pena que las excursiones a este lugar sean tan cortas —comentó Misaki entre suspiros—. No hay tiempo para verlo todo.

—¿Por qué no enseño un poco más de todo esto? Solo tu y yo—Preguntó Usui.

—Eso seria maravilloso. —Misaki sonrió, lo había atrapado y Usui no sopechaba nada.

Era la hora de comenzar con el juego, le demostraria a ese hombre que ella no era cualquier zorra, ella era toda una mujer y el pagaria el haverla ofendido.

—Sigame— Usui le mostro la puerta.

—Pero no podemos,hacer esto, el dueño de la empresa se molestara. — Misaki lo miro, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la empresa, mirando a los empleados.

—No se preocupe nadie nos dira nada.

—Le repitó que no podemos andar por hay en esta empresa sin que nadie nos diga nada, a menos que… Oh, dios mío, usted es el dueño de la fabrica — Misaki trato de sonar sorprendida —eso debe de ser.

—Sí. Al menos lo será pronto, cuando se aclaren unas cuestiones sin importancia. — contesto Usui. —solo debo hacer a un lado a una pequeña oportunista.

Misaki lo observaba sorprendida.

—Me esta tomando el pelo, usted no es el dueño de todo esto — Misaki lo reto.

Para su sorpresa Usui solo sonrió.

—Mi nombre es Takumi Usui, no veo porque deba demostrarle algo que es tan obvio, soy el dueño de esta empresa y una prueba es el hecho que los empleados hullan al verme, el hecho de que pida algo y se me de. —Usui se guardo silencio por un segundo y despues prosiguio — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?.

—Mi nombre… mi nombre realmente no importa, pero…— Misaki se dio cuenta que en ese momento un hombre se acercaba a ellos.

—Stuart, ya era hora — Usui miro al hombre. — necesito los papeles de las acciones que me pertenecen y…

Misaki aprobecho y murmuro.

— Ayuzawa Misaki… ese es mi nombre… — Usui se volvio hacia Misaki, pero ella había salido corriendo hacia el elevador.

Usui se quedo quieto mirandola, pasmado, mientras las puertas del elevador se cerraban.

_Nota autora: Gracias por comentar, Que les parece? Diganme algo! xDD_

_Proximo, ya se conocen! Veremos que aran! Nos vemos pronto. _


End file.
